


A quiet moment

by nommonkeypie



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommonkeypie/pseuds/nommonkeypie
Summary: After the last concert as a group, Jiho can't help but feel a little introspective.-Written for Block B FanWork Frenzy on Twitter





	A quiet moment

“Block B! Block B! Block B!”

The crowd was outside chanting their name. Looking around at the group of guys around him, some dancers and some his fellow group members, Woo Jiho couldn’t help the exhausted grin on his face. This concert had definitely been one of their best, if not the best. They’d thrown their all into it.

Then again, they all knew why this concert had been so important. It was easy to think of the future as infinite but it wasn’t. They were getting older with the oldest members looking at 30 soon, the rest of them not that far behind. Even the best groups had trouble overcoming that particular mountain (the mountain being that 28 to 33 age range).

But when the fans, THEIR fans, their precious BBCs chanted their names, it was the most amazing feeling. It was something that Jiho didn’t think he’d ever get sick of. He was exhausted, his legs were shaking, and yet he felt like he was flying.

They all knew what the crowd wanted. _More. Give us MORE._ That’s what the chants so desperately called out for. But the end was the end.

Yukwon went over to some friends, greeting and talking to them. Taeil was surrounded by his family, his mother kissing him and telling him how great he’d done. The others were doing similar things, greeting friends and loved ones that were allowed backstage. Jiho had his own people that he should go greet but he couldn’t help but look at the group he’d spent the last seven years of his life surrounded by.

Seven years. Seven guys. Seven albums (and then some). And Seven Seasons.

Seven came up a lot when it came to them. Jiho decided it was their lucky number. It followed them in a way that felt like fate.

But life isn’t endless. Everything has its end and they all knew it. Unlike previous concerts, unlike previous songs they’d recorded, this whole comeback with _Don’t Leave_ had had an air of **THE END** to it. This wasn’t the end of Block B. It wasn’t. They were all too stubborn to let this be the end of everything.

That didn’t mean it wasn’t the end of _something_ though. Jiho looked around at the group again and decided it was the end of an era. It was the end of their careless, reckless youth. They were an older group, a more mature group. A group that focused on being their best, not putting out a new song constantly and wore themselves out.

He smiled a little, a secret smile just for himself. We’ve always been that group, he corrected himself.

“Hey! Come on, it’s picture time!” Kyung’s voice, so bright and cheerful and full of love and energy, broke into Jiho’s thoughts, pulling him away from himself. A familiar arm looped around Jiho’s own and pulled him towards the crowd of people waiting to congratulate them.

-

It was late now. So late that they’d passed through the darkest hours of the night and now the sun was attempting to rise. A few stray rays of sunlight were starting to streak across the sky. Jiho looked out his window. He was so tired. It felt impossible to keep his eyes open. And yet he was incapable of actually falling asleep which was what had led him to staring out the window.

There were things to do. People to talk to. Plans to plan and songs to create. All at once, he had a million things on his mind and in this moment, there was nothing but this. He knew he should start thinking about the future. What they were going to do. What Jiho himself was going to do. After all, they were all looking at their military service. Minhyuk was looking into starting up a side business.

They were getting older and they were changing. Jiho himself was changing. He had caught a clip of himself, a younger version, while flipping through channels the other day and he’d barely recognized that version. The Jiho on tv was young and bright but lost and foolish. He thought he could take on the world and had attempted it.

He didn’t know when he’d gotten so old. When he’s reached this point of melancholic introspection. It was weird. Maybe it was the time or maybe it was the exhaustion. Most likely, a combination of both.

Jiho pulled out his phone, opening the chat that the group still had. It wasn’t always the most used thing and he knew some of the members had their own private, smaller chats (for example, the dorm had almost always had their own separate one). Even now, looking at the chat, he could see that the last message sent had been a couple of days ago. They’d been together almost constantly the last few weeks so messages hadn’t been quite as necessary.

Jiho typed a little message, knowing that it wouldn’t be seen for hours. Everyone else would have gone to bed hours ago. That was okay. He knew he should be in bed himself. And maybe he’d go there soon.

Glancing down at his phone, he noticed that someone had already seen his message. It was hard to say who. They all had their own schedules now and that wasn’t counting the fact that someone else might have been struck by the same odd mood that’d hit Jiho hours ago. Either way, it really didn’t matter.

Jiho yawned, stretching as he did so. For some reason, knowing that he wasn’t alone in this long, cold night made Jiho relax a little and that let sleep start to creep in. He stood and stretched again.

His bed was cold but comfortable. He couldn’t stop the next yawn or the yawn after that. He closed his eyes and he heard the crowd of BBCs cheering and chanting again. A smile graced his lips. He loved standing on that stage. He wanted to return to it again. He would return again.

For now, though, he would finally let sleep take him.


End file.
